A Champion's Journey
by The 19th Angel
Summary: Grey is one of the few trainers bestowed with the title of Pokemon Master. He is also the World Champion, until a technicality puts his title in jeopardy. Now he must catch, train, and register an all new party into every Hall of Fame. Along his journey, he will reconnect with all the old friends he made during his first journey. Maybe even a few new ones...
1. Chapter 1

A Champion's Journey

I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters, I'd be one rich sonofabitch if I did. I own only Grey.

Author's Note: Alright, this idea came to me a few months ago and I finally decided to work on it. This story will be the tale of my OC Grey's, journey to keep his title of World Champion. I'll try to stay in the manga world for the most part, though I may use a few anime locations in the story. I'd like any and all **creative **feedback you can give me. Though I should warn you updates for this may be rather slow. If you don't like it, *puts on ridiculous sunglasses* deal with it. Grey is a psychic like Sabrina (Though he is just as powerful he has only practiced his telepathy and telekinesis), as well as the third of the Unova trainers.. His name comes the theme of naming trainers after colors in the manga.

Key:

**speaking through telepathy**

Chapter 1

Grey looked at the young trainer and his Aggron who had tracked him to Cerulean Cave. The boy had challenged him to battle, and as his position as World Champion demanded, he'd accepted. Grey had proceeded to thrash his first 5 Pokemon mercilessly and now he was about to end it. He looked over to his dark red (Shiny) Blaziken, his 2nd Pokemon out of 6 that he'd sent out to deal with the Aggron. He hadn't lost a single Pokemon yet. But he was in a hurry to get this over with.

**"Infernus, use Blaze Kick. We have an appointment to keep."** Grey thought to his Blaziken. Infernus (aforementioned Blaziken's nickname.) gave an imperceptible nod before it lunged forward too fast for any human eyes to follow before it delivered a powerful Blaze Kick that slammed into the Aggron's stomach and sent it flying into a wall where it laid still, obviously K.O.'d .

"Bulkhead! Are you all right?" The boy asked as he ran over to his Pokemon. Without moving to collect his winnings, Grey returned Infernus to it's Pokeball and threw out the 4th one on his belt. With a pop and a flash of light, his Alakazam, Psycho, appeared before him.

"Psycho, teleport us to the Elite Four headquarters in Sinnoh. Cynthia called a summit, and we are now officially late due to this youngster." Grey said, deciding to use his voice so the youngster could know exactly how much he'd inconvenienced him.

He didn't like to battle, he preferred to simply spend time with his Pokemon as equals rather than pit them against others that he knew couldn't hold a candle to him. When he battled it never was a challenge, it hadn't been for nearly 4 years since he'd beaten the Kanto league. The third in his long list of league conquests. He'd beaten Hoenn, Johto (in this story Johto has its own League), Kanto, Sinnoh, and finally his home region of Unova's Pokemon league before being named World Champion. He'd beaten every single League with the same party. His shiny Haxorus(his first Pokemon), Enoch. Along with his Blaziken, Zoroark, Gengar, Alakazam, and his Nidoking. Named Infernus, Shadow, Erebus, Psycho, and Hades, respectively had never failed to bring him victory in an official battle. This prowess in battle had earned him the title of the Master. The fact that he had the only complete Pokedex in existence, probably didn't hurt either...

Him and his Alakazam disappeared in a flash of light and the next thing he knew, he was standing in his office in the Sinnoh Pokemon League. His position afforded him the luxury of having an office at every Pokemon League in the world. He went over to the large drawer in the desk the room contained and removed his long black coat that he wore whenever he was on official League business. The coat extended all the way down to just above his black boots.

He left it open in the front, exposing his toned torso, gained from many years living in remote locations. He wore typical black jeans under the coat along with his silver shirt underneath the coat. He headed into the bathroom and ran a comb through his messy shoulder-length silver hair, before returning Psycho to his pokeball and exiting the room. He headed down the hall before arriving to see Lance, Alder, Steven, Cynthia, and Wallace (now the champion of Johto instead of Hoenn) gathered around a large, round table. Grey walked over and took his seat as Cynthia stood up before saying,

"Nice of you to finally join us, Grey. Do you have any reason for your tardiness?" Cynthia asked in an acerbic tone.

"I was busy." He said simply, before he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table.

"Cynthia, I'm sure Grey has his reasons for being late. If he chooses not to share them with us, that is his business. I suggest, that instead of needling him for info, we simply get this summit started." Lance said as he gestured to the now sleeping World Champion. Lance was the closest thing he had to a friend on the League of Champions. What with Cynthia being out for his job and Alder always treating him like a child. Steven and him were only coworkers and didn't speak often. Wallace hated his guts for some reason that Grey couldn't fathom and didn't care enough to find out.

"Alrighty, let's get started." Cynthia said with a sigh.

Grey was roused from his sleep a few hours later by someone gently shaking his shoulder. He looked up to see Lance standing next to him.

"Is it over yet?" he asked with a yawn as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Did you at least remember to change your official party?" Lance asked with a sigh.

"Why? I've never lost to a challenger. So why should I change my party?" Grey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. But the rules say that after defeating 30 trainers or after 5 years, you have to change your official party. You've been able to dodge them because you never log your Pokemon in the same order. But today was your 180th challenger, which means you need 6 new Pokemon. Or you lose your title..." Lance said, his voice trailing off at the end.

"Say what?" Grey asked, now paying full attention.

"Wait, you had no idea about this?" Lance asked.

"No, I didn't. Thanks for the heads up Lance, I'll talk to you later." Grey said as he stood up and rushed off to his office.

_Several hours later..._

"So you didn't know about any of this, huh? I told you that not reading the fine print would get you in trouble one day." Mr. Moore said with a sigh from Grey's PokeGear that he was using as a phone.

"Yes, yes, you were right. Now can you help me? I talked to the board and they said I could keep my title as long as I was really working on this problem. But as an additional condition I have to re-conquer every region I did before, so I have to reacquire all the badges and beat every Elite Four and Champion all over again. They're gonna cut my pay, but we both know I don't use most of it anyway. They also said if I get challenged I can use one of my original party but I'm only allowed 2 other Pokemon then. So can you help me?" Grey pleaded with the man who was like a father to him.

"I don't know... Why don't you just ask your dad for help?" Mr. Moore asked before Grey cut in,

"His name is Giovanni! And he is not my father, he is a monster! I'm never going to go to him for help!" Grey exclaimed angrily.

"Alright, alright! Well, if you're not gonna ask him for help, then why don't you stop by the gym and we'll see what we can do. Besides, there's someone here who wants to meet you." Mr. Moore replied.

"Who?" Grey replied inquisitively.

"You'll have to wait and see. See you soon." Mr. Moore said before hanging up.

After that Grey headed to the nearby store in the League's lobby and picked up a few supplies before healing his Pokemon He decided to spend the night in Victory Road before having Psycho teleport him to Lavaridge Town in the morning. He started a fire and released all of his Pokemon so they could stretch their legs. It was not long before Enoch wandered up next to his seat on a log by the fire.

**"What troubles you, little one?"** the jet-black Haxorus asked him in a concerned tone, or as concerned as a telepathic message could sound.

**"It's this whole business with the League. I can't for the life of me, understand why I need any more Pokemon."** Grey replied.

**"You knew that this job would test you when you took it. Besides, perhaps this coming journey could be the answer to your problem."** Enoch replied.

**"Which problem is that?"** Grey replied with a raised eybrow.

**"You yourself admitted that you've been feeling unfulfilled as of late. Perhaps this journey could help you reconnect with the reasons you became a Pokemon Trainer. Besides, if memory serves, Lavaridge town holds a special place in your heart."** Enoch explained. Grey gave a small smile as he remembered the fiery, young red-headed trainer he'd met there all those years ago.

**"Enoch, you just might be right about that.**" Grey replied with a half-smile.

**"I'm glad you agree, little one."** the Haxorus responded.

**"Stop calling me little one, Enoch. We both know I'm older than you are."** Grey replied irritatedly.

**"But you are indeed smaller than I. Or perhaps I should say, littler."** Enoch said with a chuckle, a low,rumbling sound that came from deep within his chest.

**"Grey is right, Enoch. You should be more respectful of our Master's wishes."** Hades chimed in gruffly. Grey raised a hand to silence any further outbursts from the Nidoking. He loved Hades as much as he did any other of his Pokemon, but sometimes the Nidoking was a little overzealous in his support of his Trainer. Besides, he appreciated Enoch's advice, it had proved invaluable on many occasions. The Haxorus was a far wiser creature than he was.

**"Looks like Grey can see through your feeble attempt to gain his favor."** Erebus said with a cackle. Hades moved to charge the Gengar before Shadow interposed himself between the two Pokemon.

**"Cease your quarreling! Our Master is distressed and the last thing he needs is you two squabbling over insignificant things like this."** the Zoroark said severely. Grey looked over to see that Psycho was hovering in a meditative pose. He sighed, he sometimes wished all of his Pokemon could be as zen as the Alakazam was. But truth be told, he wouldn't change anything about any of his Pokemon. Because, even among Pokemon, all of his pokemon were special in one way or another. Whether they were Shiny like Enoch and Infernus. Unusually colored like his bone white-haired Zoroark (due to a chemical accident that it had been exposed to as a Zoroa, nearly all color had been bleached from it's coat). Or possessed unusual marking like the tattoo-like markings that adorned his Nidoking and Gengar's body, which was perfectly reasonable considering he'd caught them both in Pokemopolis a long time ago. Or simply had the strange personality quirk like Psycho, who would speak to none other than Grey, and even then only when it felt it absolutely necessary.

**"Thank you Shadow, I appreciate your concern. Now if you all don't mind I'm going to head to bed. I suggest you do the same, we have a big day scheduled tomorrow."** Grey said before he headed over to his tent and crawled inside his sleeping pad before drifting off to sleep. His last thoughts before drifting of to sleep were of the girl he'd met on his first visit to Lavaridge Town , all those years ago...


	2. Chapter 2

A Champion's Journey

I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters, I'd be one rich sonofabitch if I did. I own only Grey.

Key:

_Speaking in telepathy_

Chapter 2

Grey was woken by the sound of Erebus and Hades fighting outside his tent. He checked his Poketch to see that it was 9 in the morning. He groaned as he reached over and fished out a new shirt and set of pants from his backpack before he started to get dressed. He finished dressing a few minutes later.

After he finished dressing, he took a seat on a log and started to gnaw on a piece of jerky from his pack while he watched his Pokemon socialize amongst each other like he did most mornings. Psycho and Shadow disappeared to parts unknown like normal. While Hades and Enoch sparred with each other, while Erebus and Infernus busied themselves with whatever miscellaneous activities they felt like doing. Normally Infernus cooked for him in the morning(the Blaziken was an amazing cook, something that Grey was careful to never take for granted). He watched the Pokemon socialize until Erebus wandered up next to him and began to hover at eye-level to his trainer.

"_You're looking well, Grey." _the Gengar said to him.(Erebus was ridiculously polite to his Trainer, something that irritated his other Pokemon, particularly Hades, to no end. As the Gengar delighted in antagonizing his other Pokemon in his spare time.)

"_As are you, Erebus." _Grey replied.

"_So what's the plan today, sir?" _Erebus asked as he proceeded to lower himself onto the log next to Grey.

"_Well, I was thinking that after I finish eating, we would head to Lavaridge town to meet Mr. Moore and get this journey underway."_

"_I think that sounds like a wise course of action. I will go find Psycho and Shadow and tell them we're leaving soon." _the Gengar replied before hovering off to search for Psycho and Shadow.

Grey finished his breakfast and headed over to his tent and grabbed his long black coat and threw it on and began to pack up his things. He didn't carry much in his backpack so it took him less than 20 minutes to pack up his belongings. When he went to toss his bag out of the tent he saw Erebus had returned with Psycho and Shadow in tow. After that he began to disassemble his tent, a few minutes later he had folded up his tent and put it in his bag. After making sure everyone was ready to go Grey returned all of his Pokemon, save Psycho, to their Pokeballs.

"_Psycho you have not said anything since I found out I would have to obtain a new party for my job. I'd like to know what you think of our current situation." _Grey asked as he walked up to his second Pokemon.

"_I have often tried to ponder why you continue your job when you seem to dislike performing many of your duties. This new journey seems to be simply another example of that. I see nothing to be gained from you beginning another journey." _the Alakazam replied sagely, crossing his arms as he did.

"_Well perhaps we'll finally get a Pokemon who doesn't mind your perpetually bad attitude." _Grey replied in a teasing tone.

"_Why did you ask for my advice if you aren't going to take it?" _the Alakazam huffed angrily as he turned to face away from Grey.

"_I asked for your opinion, not your advice. You would do well to note the difference." _Grey replied, he was in no mood for one of Psycho's tantrums. The Pokemon was so powerful that if he got angry he could level everything in a six block radius, and Grey had a long day ahead of him and was eager to get underway. Grey stood calmly gazing at the Alakazam, until Psycho turned with a sigh to face him once again.

"_I apologize for my outburst, I often forget that you have always had a good reason for everything you do. I suspect that that is why Lugia and Ho-Oh chose you and that other boy back during our time in Johto as part of that Prophecy. I am sorry, Grey. You are my Trainer and I trust you completely. Are you ready to go now?" _Psycho replied as he turned to face Grey again. Grey responded by wrapping the Alakazam in a hug. The Alakazam stood there, dumbfounded, until finally, he gingerly hugged his trainer back before Grey released him.

"_That hug never happened, okay Psycho?" _he said as he released his Alakazam. Psycho replied with a terse nod before saying,

"_Agreed."_

"_Also remember there is a third mentioned in the Prophecy. But I am currently doing my best to prevent said Prophecy. I'm not exactly in a hurry to bring about the end of civilization as we know it. But to answer your question, I am indeed ready to go whenever you are." _Grey replied. Psycho replied with a stiff nod before they both disappeared in a flash of light as Psycho used Teleport.

The next thing he knew Grey found himself standing just outside the Pokemon Center in Lavaridge Town. He glanced around for a few minutes to get his bearing before taking off towards the Gym to meet Mr. Moore. He got halfway to his destination before he realized that the Gym wouldn't be open for at least a few hours. He wracked his brain, trying to decide what to do until the Gym would be open and he could see Mr. Moore. He headed back to the Pokemon Center to kill some time until the Gym opened.

He arrived back at the Pokemon Center a few minutes later. He could see it had a fair amount of visitors just from the amount of people in the lobby. It was hard to believe that it was little more than an Emergency Room when he first showed up all those years ago, now it was a fully stocked hospital with a wing to allow Pokemon Trainers to stay there overnight if they had nowhere else to go, and it was all thanks to him and his ridiculously large salary as World Champion. When he'd become World Champion he'd started donating most of annual salary to Pokemon Centers, he was a simple man and he didn't need a lot of material things so he had donated most of his money to help the Pokemon Centers pay overhead costs and other expenses that the government wouldn't pay for. It was a good cause and it help him fall asleep every night knowing that he was doing good on a larger scale than himself. He was startled from his reflection by someone calling his name.

"Grey? Grey, is that you?" he turned to see the source of the voice was no other than Paige Joy, one of countless Nurse Joys that worked in Pokemon Centers across the world. Paige was an old friend of his he'd met when he'd stopped by Lavaridge the first time on his journey. She'd only been in training then, but if her current getup was anything to go by, she now ran the Pokemon Center.

"Oh my god! Paige Joy? How've you been?" He asked as he turned and strode over to the counter to talk to her.

"Grey Fennel, as I live and breathe. What brings the World Champion back to Lavaridge Town?" she asked as she leaned over and rested on the counter.

"I'm back in town to get Mr. Moore's help on a problem with the League. It's a long story, I don't wanna bore you with the details." Grey said as he walked over and leaned casually against the counter and turned to look at Paige.

"Wow, I gotta say I never expected to see you again. You look good, really good. What was up last time you were in town? You never said hi. I didn't even know you'd been in town until Mr. Moore told me you'd left a few days later." Paige asked as she tilted her head to the side with worry.

"Yeah, sorry. I had some family stuff going on and I needed Mr. Moore's help. So how you been?" Grey said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He hoped Paige didn't push the issue, he wasn't ready to talk about that time in his life just yet.

"Oh, I'm doin' fine. I'm running this place now. It's a lot of work but it's really rewarding. Hey, I just wanna say thanks. I didn't have a chance to tell you this last time, but I did some poking around awhile ago and I figured out you were the one who donated all the funding that helped us expand the Center. I guess being World Champion pays pretty well. But seriously, thanks. The money helped a lot." Paige says as she got up and walked around to the other side of the counter until she was standing next to Grey.

"Well hey, you guys need it more than I do. So Paige, are you seeing anyone?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nah, my dating life has pretty dull since you and I broke up. Ooh, sorry, I didn't mean to sound bitter about it. I get why we broke up, we were both busy and things weren't working out. I'm just glad we're still friends." she said trying to compensate for her blunder.

"I'm glad we're still friends too. I'm sorry I don't visit often. My job keeps me pretty busy." Grey replied apologetically.

"It's cool. So why did you ask if I was seeing anyone? Are you trying to ask me out Grey?" she said coyly with a grin. As she placed two fingers on his chest and started to walk them up towards his neck.

"No, I've actually got plans to ask someone else out after I talk to Mr. Moore. I was just curious. Besides, I'm not into the whole nurse's outfit deal anyway." he replied dryly.

"Well if that's not your thing, I've got other outfits." she said with a wink. Grey gave a wry chuckle as he said,

"That's not the point Paige, we had our shot and it didn't work out. Besides, now that you run this place it's not like you can just up and leave whenever you want, countless trainers and Pokemon count on you. Do you think you could forgive yourself if any of them got hurt cuz you weren't here?" Paige stuck out her lower lip in an adorable pout in response to his speech.

"Geez, you're no fun, you know that? I was just kidding, and you go all serious on me. Well anyways, thanks for visiting. But you should know that, since Flannery took over the Gym. The Gym opens way earlier than it used to. It's probably open now. Besides, I'm sure she's really eager to see you. Probably more so than me." she said with a mischievous grin.

"Wait, what?" Grey said as he stood up suddenly and turned to look directly at Paige.

"Oh, so you didn't know?" Paige asked, obviously pleased to see that she had rattled the normally unflappable Grey.

"Know what?" Grey asked slowly with a look of confusion on her face.

"Looks like I've said too much. If you wanna know what I'm talking about you should go to the Gym soon. Trust me, it's best you get there as soon as possible. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get back to work. See you around, Grey." she said as she stepped through a door in to the back of the Pokemon Center.

Grey stood there for a few seconds trying to process exactly what Paige could have meant. He kept thinking on it until her realized something. He could stand there all day and debate what to do, or he could do what he always did, he could go get the answers himself. Grey turned on the spot, his coat swirling behind him as he did, and began to head towards the Gym with long, purposeful strides.

Paige watched Grey walk out of the Center from a monitor in the back. As soon as he left, she grabbed her PokeNav from her desk and dialed the Gym's number. It rang three times before the person on the other end picked up.

Hey Paige, what's up?" the voice on the other end said.

"Hey, he's on his way over now. He should be there in ten minutes, fifteen at most. He seems excited." Paige replied as she swiveled the chair she was sitting in to face the monitor that was attached to her desk that currently showed the video feed of the crowded lobby.

"Thanks Paige, how's he look? Does he look like he did all those years ago?" the person on the other end asked.

"No. God no. He looks way better, it's like comparing a Vulpix to a Ninetails. Flannery trust me, he's just as excited to see you as you are to see him and he looks great. I'd love to keep talking but I gotta go."

"Thanks for everything Paige. I owe you one." Flannery replied.

"Nah, Flannerry it's fine. You know, I'd do anything for my best friend. See ya." Paige said as she hung up.

_Back at Lavaridge Gym..._

Grey arrived at the Gym to see the sign on it said that the Gym opened at 8:30 in the morning, so it was indeed open. He pushed opened the door and stepped into the lobby he looked around to see that it looked empty. He cleared his throat before he called out,

"Yo Mr. Moore! It's Grey, you up yet?" he called out loudly. No sooner had he finished speaking than the door on the left wall opened and Mr. Moore stepped out dressed in a purple kimono.

"Hello Grey, I'm glad to see you here so early. I was worried you would put this off until you got in trouble with the Board of Directors." he said.

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna put it off. I'm actually looking forward to going on a new journey. These last few years I've only wandered. This would give me an actual goal to strive for. So what are we gonna do about my problem?"

"Patience, son. There will be plenty of time for work later. But first, there's some one I want you to meet. Or rather, to meet again. Follow me." he said as he began to walk towards the door that lead to the arena where Trainers could challenge the Gym Leader. Grey followed him through the door out onto the sandy arena when he heard a voice say,

"Hey granddad, have you seen Torkoal? He's gone and wandered off again."

Grey turned to to face the source of the voice. What he saw made his jaw hit the floor. It was the same girl he'd met the first time he'd visited Lavaridge Town. Except this was no awkward 11 year-old, this was a full-grown woman. Flannery's hair had grown out and she'd tied it up in a style that reminded Grey of the leaves of an Exeggutor. She wore a black cut-off tee shirt with the flame badge insignia on it that exposed her midriff and showed off her now-impressive bust. She also wore a pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips well and showed of her feminine curves well.

"Flannery, you remember Grey, I presume?" Mr. Moore said as he gestured to Grey who stood there dumbfounded.

"OH MY GOD! Of course I do! Grey how've you been?" she asked excitedly and Grey, who normally thought he could handle anything, could only manage one word in response.

"Wow..." he replied, utterly awestruck...

Author's Note: Sorry bout the delay, I took a break from writing a few weeks ago and I've just now gotten back into writing. Please review if you can, be brutal yet constructive if you do. Also I may or may not end up collaborating with The Plasma King in some of the later chapters. This is The 19th Angel, signing off...


	3. Chapter 3

A Champion's Journey

I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters, I'd be one rich sonofabitch if I did. I own only Grey.

Author's Note: Alrighty, I'm back. I started a new facebook(Just search The 19th Angel to find it) page so I can keep people updated on ideas and whatnot. Now, you're all caught up.

Key:

"_Speaking in telepathy"_

Chapter 3

Flannery took a minute to take in the sight before her. When she'd met the boy named Grey Fennel all those years ago, he'd been a skinny, pale, little twig of a boy with short spiky silver-grey hair in blue jeans and a faded baggy black shirt. He'd barely been able to keep his baggy jeans around his waist. He'd even needed help lifting the rocks they'd scattered around the field after his first battle with Flannery. By the end of the day he'd been a sweaty, quivering mess. Though they had remedied that with a dip in the hot springs the town was so famous for.

That was **not** the man who was standing before her today. The man before her stood about six feet tall, meaning he towered over her meager 160 cm form. His face had strong, almost regal features, she knew that he got his face from his father. He had deep midnight-blue eyes that reminded her of his mother's eyes. His shoulder-length hair was a bright, burnished silver color. His now very impressive physique was covered by a long black over coat with a silver fringe that flared out at the bottom and went down to the middle of his calves. Underneath it, he wore a simple gray t-shirt that tightly hugged his chest and shoulders, along with a pair of black jeans and an dark red leather belt a few shades darker than fresh blood with 6 Pokeballs attached to it. His outfit was completed by a pair of expensive-looking black leather boots.(I know that sounds a little Gary-Stuish but Flannery does have a bit of a crush on our hero)

"Wow, puberty hit you like a Mega Punch. You look fantastic!" she said as she stepped forward and hugged him.

"Not as good as you do! Oh my god, it's been so long!" he said as he hugged her back tightly.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up. Find me when you're done, Grey." Flannery's granddad said as he headed back inside to his office. Grey seemed not to hear him as he pulled away to get another good look at Flannery. Flannery stared back up at him until finally she asked,

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" she asked as she blushed, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"No...You look perfect." he said with a small smile.

_An hour later, in Flannery's bedroom... (Get your mind out of the gutter, no sex yet!)_

Grey watched Flannery rocking back and forth at the foot of her bed as he leaned against her headboard with one knee up and his elbow propped up against it with his other leg extended flat out on the bed. Flannery was holding her feet together as she rocked back and forth like an excited child.

"Wow, so much has happened since we last saw each other. I can't believe you're World Champion!" Flannery said excitedly.

"I can't believe you run the Gym! When did that happen?" he replied.

"Granddad let me take over a year and a half ago. I don't think I'm very good at it, I don't give out a lot of badges. A ton of local kids challenge me and I usually win. Isn't a gym leader supposed to be giving out a lot of badges every year?" she asked as she rocked back and forth anxiously.

" Not necessarily, you're the 5th strongest Gym Leader in Hoenn. It's usually around this point in a trainer's journey that many are knocked out of the running for league champ. It's your job to kick their asses and reward those who survive." he said with a casual shrug. Flannery had always been pretty insecure about herself as a trainer, ever since they were little kids.

"If you say so. Anyways, what's it like being the World Champion?" she asked as she turned to face him and flopped down on the bed and propped herself up on her elbows.

"It's okay, I guess. Probably no different than being a Gym Leader, bunch of punkass trainers who think they're the next... well, me. I think there's paperwork involved. But I never do it. But in all seriousness, it's a lot of fun. I get to travel the world see new places, I've met no fewer than 49 legendary Pokemon. Heck, I've even crashed with a few of them." he said as he reached down to pick come dirt off his pants.

"Nuh uh! Which ones have you met?" she gushed excitedly as she sat back up.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell. But I _may _have met Arceus." he replied teasingly.

"No way! You have to introduce me!" she gasped excitedly.

"It doesn't work that way, you have to find them. And even then, they're usually pissed." he replied with a chuckle.

"Man, that sounds awesome. Well c'mon I'm parched, not to mention, hungry as a Munchlax. and I'm sure granddad wants to see you now." she said as she got up and headed towards the door when he interrupted her, saying.

"Hey hold on, I got something you can drink." he said as he extended and arm. What Flannery saw next made her jaw hit the floor, she watched in awe as his backpack unzipped itself and a water bottle flew out and into Grey's outstretched arm.

"What was that? And where did you learn it?" she asked as she fumbled to catch the water bottle he tossed to her.

"That was a little trick I learned it from a friend of mine on New Island. But before you ask you, have to be born with the talent for it. And trust me, if you had it you'd know by now." he said as he swung his legs off the bed and stood up before heading to the door.

"That's amazing. You're so lucky." she asked as he headed for the door.

"If you say so." he said with a shrug as they headed downstairs.

_Later that day..._

"So where are we headed, old man?" Grey asked as he walked next to Mr. Moore down one of the main streets of Lavaridge town.

"You said you needed a new Pokemon to get started on your new journey. I remember Paige at the Center said she found a Duskull abandoned on the side of the road a few days ago, it's pretty strong from what I heard but it's also pretty depressed." Mr. Moore said as they turned onto the street with the Pokemon Center.

"Most Pokemon are after they get abandoned. So I was thinkin, that after I get my next Pokemon, I'd get right on starting my new journey. So I'll probably be out of your hair by tonight. Or rather what's left of your hair." Grey said with a chuckle. Mr. Moore gave a wheezy laugh as he said,

"You make fun of me now, but one day you'll lose you hair too. As to you leaving, you have to at least stay for tonight. We have so much to catch up on." Mr. Moore replied. Grey gave a noncommittal shrug as they entered the Center. It couldn't hurt to say one night in town before getting underway. As they entered the Pokemon Center Paige was standing in the lobby to greet them. She gave them a small bow as they entered before saying,

"Hello Mr. Moore. Hello to you again Grey. So, Mr. Moore tells me you're looking for a new Pokemon. Well, I've got a few starters you can take a look at Grey, if you'll follow me into the back we can get started. " Paige said as she turned to head into the back.

"Actually Paige, Mr. Moore tells me you found an abandoned Duskull just outside of town. I was wondering if I could take it off of your hands." Grey replied, causing Paige to pause and turn to face them.

"Well, I'm not sure. It hasn't been reacting to anyone. It just sits in the corner all day, sulking. It's too bad that it was abandoned. It's really close to evolving. But hey, if you can get it to agree to come with you, you can have it. If you come with me, I'll show you where we're keeping it." she said as Grey turned and followed her into the back of the Center. They arrived in what appeared to be an ICU (Intensive Care Unit). As they entered the room, Paige began to glance around as if searching for something and soon began to hunt around the room for something, after a few minutes she began to look a little worried.

"Hey Paige, is everything alright?" Grey asked with a raised eyebrow as Paige got on her hands and knees to search underneath the hospital bed. After a moment's hesitation she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well, this is embarrassing, but I can't seem to find the Duskull." she said, sounding embarrassed. It was at this moment that Grey saw something duck behind the door they had entered through. He cleared his throat as he pointed to the door. Paige followed the line of his finger and looked behind the door to see the small Pokemon hiding behind it.

"Oh there you are Duskull, come on out, there is someone here to see you." she said as Grey closed the door and stepped inside. The Duskull hovered in the corner hesitantly before gently floating forward towards where Grey stood. Paige turned and quietly left the room so they could have some privacy.

"_Hello, Duskull. How are you today?" _Grey asked. The Duskull didn't respond, it simply continued floating there.

"_If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. Considering your situation, I don't think anyone would blame you for not being too talkative. But there is someone I want you to meet. One of my Pokemon, a Zoroark named Shadow. He had a similar experience to you a few years ago. Would you like to meet him?" _Grey asked as he knelt down so he and the Duskull were almost even with each other.

"_What's the point? My trainer, she abandoned me..." _the Duskull replied in a depressed tone.

"_Well then, I think you and Shadow will have plenty to talk about." _Grey said as he took the fourth Pokeball off his belt and hit the button on the front, releasing the bone-white Zoroark inside.

After that, Grey explained to Shadow how the Duskull had been abandoned by it's trainer. Next, Shadow told the Duskull how it had been abandoned near a chemical plant and it had been injured when a chemical vat had spilled on it, causing it's glorious coat to lose it's glossy midnight-black color, replacing it with a matte white color. After that, Grey had left the two Pokemon alone to talk for an hour. After what seemed like forever, Shadow emerged from the ICU, the Duskull floating close behind him.

"_So did you two work something out"_ Grey asked as he stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"_We did. Duskull agreed to come with us, provided you could prove to Duskull here that you are a capable trainer. He insists on challenging you to a Pokemon battle immediately." _Shadow replied as he sauntered up to his trainer.

"Alrighty, let's do it. Let's head to the parking lot and get this party started." Grey said as he turned and headed out to the parking lot, Zoroark and Duskull in tow. They arrived in the parking lot and set up on opposite sides of the parking lot.

"Shadow, go!" Grey said as he pointed toward the Duskull. Shadow took off towards the Duskull, barely more than a blur against the asphalt. As Shadow neared the other Pokemon, a bright blue beam lanced towards Shadow. Shadow jumped effortlessly over the beam and landed gracefully on the ground behind she Ghost-type, which continued before colliding with a nearby sign and encasing it in a block of ice.

"_Shadow, use Dark Pulse!" _Grey said to the Zoroark. The Zoroark took a deep breath before exhaling a large black spiral of energy at the Duskull. It slammed into the Duskull, sending it bouncing across the ground like and oddly-shaped super-ball before finally coming to a stop at the edge of the parking lot. Before it could respond with an attack Grey fished out a Dusk Ball and tossed it at the Duskull. It collided with the Duskulll before bouncing off, popping open, and converting the Duskull into dark purple energy and storing it inside. It rocked back and forth for several seconds before the tone signaling a successful capture sounded across the parking lot. Grey walked across to the parking lot and picked up the Dusk Ball and pulled off his fourth Pokeball on his belt,

"_You did good Shadow, now rest." _Grey said as he returned his Zoroark to its Pokeball. As soon as Shadow was back in its Pokeball, Grey put the Pokeball back on his belt and hit the button on the front of the Dusk Ball, it opened with a pop as Duskull materialized in front of him.

"_So,am I good enough to be your trainer now?" _he thought to the tiny Ghost-type Pokemon. The Duskull simply hovered there, not saying anything.

"_Well anyways, in my typical fashion, I'm going to give you a nickname. I'm thinking of... Nightmare. What do you think?" _Grey asked the Duskull. For a long while the Pokemon was silent, until

"_... I like it." _the Pokemon said in a mildly cheerful tone.

"Well then, come along Nightmare." Grey said with a grin as he turned and headed back to the Gym for dinner.

Grey arrived back at the Gym just in time to help Flannery get started on dinner. After they finished cooking he let his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs and gave Nightmare a bowl of food. The others wandered off into the wilderness to fend for themselves like they normally did. Except for Psycho, who of course decided to help with dinner but Grey knew he would end up eating in solitude like always. Grey, Flannery, and Mr. Moore sat down to dinner an hour later and took the chance to catch up on all the things that had happened since they'd seen each other last time.

"And Flannery, to answer your decade old question; that's how I got the scar on my butt. And coincidentally, that is why I'll never go back to the Lake of Rage." Grey said as he set his silverware down on his empty plate and leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table.

"Wow, never heard of a Magikarp doing that before." Flannery said as she spooned some rice into her mouth.

"That's quite a story Grey. But I have to ask, do you plan to travel all the regions all by your lonesome? You must get lonely on the road just by yourself. You should take someone with you!" Mr. Moore exclaimed as if the idea had just occurred to him. Though Grey was sure he'd concocted the idea weeks ago. The geezer was sneaky like that.

"Well, I'm kinda used to it. Ever since my mom died, I've lived on the road. I'm never gonna visit my dad for obvious reasons. N has disappeared to Arceus knows where; I'm not kidding, he literally told Arceus where he was going, but didn't tell me. Aunt Amanita just keeps pushing for me to connect with my dad, which won't ever happen. I'm used to it just being Enoch, me, and the rest of the gang. I know it sounds corny but, my Pokemon are the only family I need. Enoch and I have known each other for a long time, he's kind of like a father to me. Sorry, Mr. Moore." Grey said with a shrug as he set his chair back on the ground.

"Oh come on Grey, that's no way for a man to live his life. You need to settle down sometime." Grey said as he pointed at Grey with his fork.

"I'm 19! I can't even drink yet!" Grey said incredulously.

"Well, I'm just saying you need to think about your future." Mr. Moore said as he continued to spoon rice into his mouth.

"I have more money in my checking account than you do in your retirement fund, my future is fine! You know what, we're not having this conversation. Flannery, talk some sense into your grandfather." Grey said as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Lay off him grandad, Grey has a great job and he's doing great things with his life. He's met Arceus for God's sake. Have you met Arceus granddad?" Flannery replied as she pointed at him with her fork.

"That's not important Flannery. I just think Grey needs to set his priorities straight. Hey, I just had an idea! Why don't you go with him Flannery?!" Mr. Moore asked excitedly, causing Flannery to gag on her dinner.

"Everything alright Flannery?" Grey asked as he raised an eyebrow. Flannery continued to cough as she pounded on her chest until she managed to clear her throat.

"What are you talking about gramps? I can't just up and leave, the Gym needs me. It's not like you can run the Gym anymore." Flannery babbled as her face began to turn bright red.

"I'm old Flannery, not dead. I can watch the Gym while you and Grey are off traveling. That is, if he's okay with it." Mr. Moore said as he shot Grey a questioning look.

"Actually, that's not a half-bad idea, you old coot. What do you say Flannery? Wanna come with me? If there's anybody I want coming along on the road with me, it's you." he said as he turned to look at Flannery.

"You really mean that?" Flannery said as she began to blush at his words.

"Yeah, I do." Grey said as he shot her a smile.

"Then yeah, I'd really like that." she said as she smiled back at him.

"Alright then, let's go get you packed." He said as he got up from the table and headed up to Flannery's room, Flannery hot on his heels.(PUN!)

"Took them long enough." Mr. Moore said with a chuckle as he watched his granddaughter follow Grey upstairs.

They left later that night after returning all their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, they decided that Grey would take on Johto first in his journey so they were gonna head to Slateport City to catch the next ferry to Johto. Though before they got very far, they heard the crash that signaled the beginning of a thunderstorm.

"Well, looks like we aren't getting very far tonight. Sorry, Flannery." Grey said as the rain began to fall in a torrential downpour. They had taken shelter from the rain underneath a large tree to keep themselves dry, Flannery did not particularly like getting wet.

"Well, let's set up camp for the night. We'll get an early start tomorrow. OH CRAP!" Flannery said as she was looking through her bag for something.

"Oh crap what?" Grey asked as he fished his tent out of his bag.

"I forgot to pack my tent..." Flannery said as her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Well, I guess you'll have to bunk with me tonight." Grey said with a shrug as he used his telekinesis to get his tent out of his bag and assemble it in a matter of moments, a practice he was quite familiar with from his years of doing it every day on the road.

"Wait, what?" Flannery asked in a shocked tone.

"What? Don't tell me being a Gym Leader has made you think you're too good to bunk with the World Champion?" he asked her in a teasing voice.

"No, I was just surprised is all." Flannery said as she tried to disguise the blush that had risen to her cheeks.

And so they climbed into Grey's tent and unrolled their sleeping bags and changed into their sleepwear. Though it was still fairly early so they spent a few hours talking about nothing in particular until Flannery drifted off to sleep. Grey succumbed to sleep's embrace soon after, his last thought before he fell asleep was

_I guess in the years since I've seen her, I forgot how big of a crush I used to have on her. I wonder if she'd ever date a guy like me..._

Author's Note: Here it is. Please review if you can, this chapter was particularly hard to write. I haven't gotten a single review for the last 2 stories I updater and I really need the inspiration, the only one I got I had to ask a friend to drop. Anyways, lemme know what you think. Also, like the facebook page I made to hear my story ideas and stay up to date on my story progress. This is 19th Angel, signing off...


End file.
